


His Last Will

by mazeoflife28



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sandalphon's POV, possibilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazeoflife28/pseuds/mazeoflife28
Summary: "Why do you cry, child?" his gloved hand, warm to the touch, presses against his cheek and wipes the tears streaming down his face. "Most people clamor over this handsome face but, this is the first time someone has cried upon seeing it."Sandalphon immediately snaps out of his confusion and swats the hand away with more force than necessary. A cold realization sinks into his skin.  "Get your hands off me! Who are you? You're not Lucifer."





	His Last Will

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my self-indulgent fic taking a stab at the possibility as to why you can have both Lucio and Sandalphon in the same party after WMTSB II. It isn't spoiler free! I know by the time the next installment comes, this will probably be debunked anyway. My friend helped me beta this, thanks Soly! ^.^

It's late into the night when he alights onto the deck of the Grandcypher.  Sandalphon closes his eyes as the brilliant white wings on his back fades out of sight. The night is tranquil and calm. He sometimes finds some semblance of solace in quiet moments like these without the bustle of skyfarers.  

"Lucifer..." he calls quietly into the wind. He lifts his gaze towards the vast expanse of the cosmos above as though he expects a light, a voice, sign... _anything..._  

Even though he already knows such sentiments are futile.

Lucifer is gone. His soul has already departed from this realm. He held him in his hands in his last moments and inherited his wings, his role, his last will. No amount of anguish or self-torment will bring him back.  

Yet... it pains him to continue living. But this is his punishment. And he must atone. Lucilius' legacy and all its traces are still out there. He gazes at the brilliant mass of the lone moon above.

The shining beacon persists in penetrating the surrounding darkness with light it borrowed from the sun. As the pale moonlight bathes him with its gentle glow,  he raises an outstretched hand to the heavens in silent reverence. It makes the moon seem that much closer, almost like he can hold it in his grasp.

"Hm, didn't think someone was still awake at this hour?" a voice cuts through his moment of calm. The chillingly familiar voice makes him whip around.  Walking into the light is a form he knows almost too well. A face he knows all too well.  

Sandalphon stares at him wide eyed in disbelief.  Is he hallucinating? Yet he can feel it. His essence, this familiar aura in the air that carries the scent of wildflowers and an open meadow. Of quiet afternoon conversations while watching the hues of the skies change in color. 

"L..lucifer..?" his voice shakes with emotion. He naturally gravitates towards him. It takes everything he has not to drop to his knees. "This isn't possible. You're.. "

The man before him is solid and a little too real to be a figment of his imagination. But the look on his face regards him not with recognition, but with confusion. "Hm?" he studies him with an even gaze with those same eyes, eyes that are more blue and vivid than the skies. He murmurs quietly to himself. "I see... so while I was in Pandemonium..." Then, after coming to some kind of conclusion, the man continues walking straight towards him.

Sandalphon is frozen where he stands. His instincts warn him that this could very well be a trick, but he can't will himself to move. His eyes remain transfixed on the figure coming into his line of sight.

"Why do you cry, child?" his gloved hand, warm to the touch, presses against his cheek and wipes the tears streaming down his face. "Most people clamor over this handsome face but, this is the first time someone has cried upon seeing it."

Sandalphon immediately snaps out of his confusion and swats the hand away with more force than necessary. A cold realization sinks into his skin.  "Get your hands off me! Who are you? You're not Lucifer."

The man who wears the likeness of the Supreme Primarch observes him quietly for a few contemplative moments before speaking, "Of course... I am not this Lucifer you seek. Allow me to introduce myself.  My name is Lucio and I was an aspiring actor turned skyfarer. Pleasure to make your acquaintance." the little wings, these sad parody of cherubim wings, on his back give a little flutter. 

Sandalphon loses the last thread of his patience. How dare he utter such garbage!? Such things would never pass Lucifer's lips. "Don't fuck with me, you piece of-!" He grasps at his vest tightly, itching to throw this impostor over the deck of the Grandcypher and see if those stupid wings of his can keep him from falling down to the sky's depths.

"Sandalphon!! Lucio!!" Gran, Lyria and Vyrn all come up to the deck.  Apparently his little, one-sided shouting bout has woken some of the crew members up and they are growing alarmed that a fight might break out. 

 

All of a sudden, motions and all forms of movement slow down to a stop around him. Even the ship and clouds above cease their propulsion forward. Till nothing but he and him remain unaffected in this space.

Sandalphon's wings unfold and spread around him, twin greatswords materialize at his command. So this one has the power of space and time manipulation, he is not to be dealt with lightly.  He grits his teeth, on-guard and ready to attack. "I said, Who are you?!" he snarls.

The man before him now has his own wings materialize in defense. The little wings on his back changes form to six, massive pale pink stretch of feathers. But they are clearly smaller than Sandalphon's and nothing at all, like Lucifer's.  

Now he is sure they are not one and the same.

The man finally speaks, "Be at ease, Sandalphon."

" **Do!! not!!** speak my name with that voice!!"  Sandalphon's greatsword strikes first but the man merely deflects his attack with one of his floating katanas with ease.  

"You're right, of course. I am not the Supreme Primarch you know.  But, in every sense of the word, I too, am Lucifer. Made by the hands of the same creator with a purpose of bringing harmony and balance to this world." he states plainly while giving a little bow of his head at his actual introduction. "I can assure you that I am not a threat."

"I'll be the judge of that. This world cannot have two Supreme Primarchs! If you're part of Lucilius' legacy, I have to end you."

"Stand down. Unless you wish to put the lives of those on the Grandcypher at risk." the other points out calmly at the time-stilled crew around them.  "Let me be clear, I am not here to usurp your position. I am merely on a mission from my master and I have no quarrel with you. However, if you wish for me to prove my mettle, that can be arranged."

Sandalphon can sense it. The power crackling to life under his flesh. Radiant energy emanating from his aura.  If he fights this Luficer here and now-- while he is still recovering the powers he spent in the last battle with the Avatar, he cannot stand even a sliver of a chance.  This angel in front of him, however, has his full powers at his disposal.

He can’t die here. Not before fulfilling Lucifer's last will.

"Tch." he waves his weapons away in stubborn resignation.  "Fine."

"That's better." the other smiles. It almost feels genuine. "As fellow angels, I hope we can get along from here on out. It would probably be best to pretend nothing happened or you'll end up worrying the rest of the crew."

"Like I'd want to get along with the likes of you.  But I'm warning you, one toe out of line and I won't hesitate." Sandalphon hisses and hides his wings once more.  

"Duly noted." And with a snap of his fingers, time resumes its course.  

 

Lucio turns to the rest of the crew whose demeanor changes from frantic to bewilderment then, concern for their comrade. "Apologies for the disturbance.  I've returned from an excursion and didn't wish to disturb you all. I apologize if I surprised your friend over here." he places a hand on Sandalphon's shoulder.  "No hard feelings, I hope."

His eye twitches but he makes no move to refute him either other than swatting that hand away from him again. "Forget about it." he says between gritted teeth and heads below deck.

 

~

 

Sandalphon can't sleep. If he closes his eyes, he dreams of Lucifer's last moments in his arms and wakes up drenched in cold sweat and soul crushing emptiness.  And if not that, in rarer times, he dreams about the times they spent together.  He, without a care or worry, Lucifer with his gentle tone and small smiles, and he wakes up seized with an intense feeling of longing and regret.

Tonight it is of the latter.  It's that bastard's fault. Showing up all of a sudden.  If he's not Lucifer, then for what purpose is he here? He speaks of a mission and says they have the same creator. His arrival brings more questions than answers.  

"Fuck."

The Singularity sure has a way of bringing the strangest people together. He has yet to determine whether this one is a friend or foe.

What does that mean for the balance of this world?

And what is his mission about?

As long as he isn't there to get in his way of fulfilling his, he cares not what he's there for.

It's still dark out and he feels listless.  Perhaps a cup of coffee will soothe his troubled mind.  

 

~

 

The door to the galley is pushed open slightly. "Ah! I was wondering where this lovely scent came from..."

Sandalphon glares openly at the visitor coming through the door. He's not in the mood to deal with his nonsense. He conjures up all the bitterness he can muster in his sleep deprived state and scowls, "Leave."

"Never have I been subjected to this much contempt. It's a rather strange feeling." Lucio does not take heed and instead enters the threshold, which only further worsens Sandalphon's already foul mood.

"What part of 'leave' do you not understand?" He's already holding up his end of not starting anything that could jeopardize the journey of the skyfarers, why is _this.._. He curses the Astrals. _Why does this one have to have his face!?_ \--this _"Lucio"_ trying to provoke him!?

"Do you mind if I have what you're having?" Lucio doesn't seem to read the air. In fact he’s just going to keep doing whatever he wants, isn't he?

"Do **_I_ ** mind!?" Sandalphon shakes in suppressed anger. But he manages to get a few words out, "If I give you a cup... will you **JUST** leave me alone?"

"Sure." he smiles serenely all the same.  

Sandalphon lets out a heavy, exasperated breath. He grabs one of the washed mugs off the counter and carefully sets it onto the coffee maker.  

 

~

 

The next few days are hell. The man is relentlessly curious about him. Ever shadowing his footsteps, it's not a coincidence that Sandalphon continues running into him numerous times throughout the day, even in different areas of the ship.

And even if he can't see where he is, the skin of his nape burns when he feels those eyes following him. Even as he flies off sometimes, he can hear the sound of a second pair of wings not too far from him.

It's driving him mad.

To make matters worse, the man is aware he bears the same likeness of someone he holds dear. Despite acting like a clueless dolt around the other crew members and laughing foolishly, he is exceptionally cunning and clever.  And he uses it to its full advantage.  

"Thank you for the coffee, Sandalphon." he grins contentedly across him. "It fills my heart with joy when I spend time with you." and he takes his first sip. "Delicious. I know I can always count on you for some good coffee."

He's playing right into his hands.

_This man is infuriating!_ He hates it.

He hates that he can't contain the happiness that swells in his heart.

He knows he isn't Lucifer.

And yet, he also is.  

They don't share memories but they don't have to, because it feels as though Lucio can simply look right through him and see it for himself.

"What's wrong? Are you overthinking again?" he doesn't even notice Lucio tucking a stray strand of his hair behind his ear until he feels the caress of his fingers.  

Sandalphon flinches from the touch.

Lucio tilts his head a little ways and once more reaches his hand out to his head, slowly stroking his unruly mess of brown hair out of gentle affection. His eyes never leave his. All his attention on him, looking only at him. He probably knows what it does to him.  

"Are you worried about my mission? Don't be."

His words and gestures are sweet. But Sandalphon is still on edge even if the touch feels nostalgic and threatens to lull him into a sense of false security. 

"I don't intend to bring harm to this world's balance. I was given a purpose to bring joy and prosperity. And you..." he gazes into his face like he is staring deep into his soul. "Your heart is in a constant turmoil of rage and sorrow. Tell me, Sandalphon, what can I do to make you happy?"

Sandalphon looks him right in the eyes and answers.  "You can start by staying the hell away from me."

Lucio regards him for a moment before responding, "I'm afraid that's not possible."

Sandalphon rises abruptly from his seat and slams his fists on the table. " **WHY-!?** "

"The world's balance rests upon you. You are the Supreme Primarch now. Your will will be carried out by the archangels and the elements therein. For the time being, your powers remain dormant, the world may not experience any changes but once you've fully recharged... you can imagine what kind of chaos will ensue should you let your emotions run rampant.”

“I don’t need you to tell me that.” Sandalphon bites back. “I know what I have to do. I’m not doing it because I want to but it’s because…” his gaze rests on the window giving them a small glimpse of the vast skies outside.  “It’s because he loved the skies and everything in it.  That’s why I’m fighting to protect it.”

"I see." Lucio hums, thoughtful and contemplating.  His demeanor changes to a more placid stance. "That is a rather noble cause. While I'm relieved to hear that from you, we both know that's a lie. You don't actually care about the skies itself. You're still chasing the ghost of someone who has already passed this realm."

“You have no right to tell me that.” Sandalphon cuts him off. "The Astral, Lucilius is dead. Lucifer saw to that. And in turn, Belial and these other fallen angels of his are carrying out his legacy.  If you are so loyal to your master, and if he is who I think he is, you're on the wrong side."

"That's not true." Lucio shakes his head. "My master is benevolent and kind. He would not grant me with this kind of purpose if he were really so twisted and vile."

"Oh, really? Then, where is your master now?"

Lucio doesn't answer right away but he settles for, "Somewhere I cannot reach him. But he is merely asleep. And does not wish me to seek him out."

"Heh." Sandalphon scoffs. "You don't actually know, do you?"

"Does it really matter? I am merely carrying his will. Just as you are carrying the will of Lucifer on your shoulders, is it not?" Lucio's smile turns sardonic.  "We are not so different, you and I."

Sandalphon clicks his tongue in annoyance. "There's plenty _different_ from you and me. Don't lump us together."

"Just so happens that my mission indirectly aligns with yours. If those fallen angels are causing this imbalance and threatening the skies, then, I too, am at odds with them." Lucio's hand rests upon his in an imploring and earnest plea, "Won't you let me stay and fight with you, Sandalphon? I need you. This world needs you. Please.”

Sandalphon shuts his eyes, remembering the events like it was only yesterday.  _"It could have been anyone! Anyone at all! I just wanted one person in the world to tell me that I matter-- that I'm needed!"_

'That's not true. There's only one person in the world I wanted to hear it from the most. There's only one person in the world that I wanted to feel needed by.' he knows that now with burning clarity.  It makes his chest tighten hearing those very words from that same voice. But he knows deep inside, that the Lucifer he knows would never utter these same words to him.

The feeling is complicated and bittersweet.  

"Do whatever you want. " Sandalphon gets up and deposits his now empty cup in the sink. "Just don't get in my way."

“You have my word.” Lucio beams at him as he takes another sip of his.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am also sad that Lucio and Sandalphon don't actually share any lines together when placed in the same party. Sorry if there are any inconsistencies with the actual story. Thank you for reading!


End file.
